1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention module, and more particularly to a retention module to position a conversion module for converting optical signal to electrical signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 102141654B issued to Xie on Nov. 28, 2012 discloses a conventional optical connector assembly for converting an optical signal to an electrical signal. The optical connector assembly includes a seat, a plurality of contacts received in the seat and a cover assembled on the seat and can be rotated from an opened position to a closed position. When used, an optical to electrical conversion module is assembled to the seat directly and electrically connects with the contacts, the cover be rotated to a closed position to make the optical to electrical conversion module positioned on the seat securely. The seat includes a sliding groove, and the cover includes a shaft received in the sliding groove. The optical connector assembly used a cover to position the optical to electrical conversion module, the operation process is complex. At the same time, when used more time, the shaft becomes slacked, which will affect the pressing force that the cover exerts on the optical to electrical conversion module.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a retention module for positioning the conversion module to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.